


Fleeting Apparitions of Forever

by kickcows, Madisuzy



Series: Apparition Series [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fellatio, Fingering, M/M, Restraints, Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen intends to indulge in Ichigo one last time, but will the roles be reversed when emotions come into play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Apparitions of Forever

Something was vibrating. Ichigo could feel a gentle throb on his body, but he couldn’t pinpoint where it was. He couldn’t remember if he had set his phone to vibrate, or if someone else had left their phone behind. Opening his eyes was proving to be rather difficult, as he wasn’t ready to wake up just yet. Except, he couldn’t remember falling asleep in the first place. 

Eyes slowly opening, he noticed that there were now curtains on his window. Blinking a few times, the curtains came more into focus. _Pink? Why are they pink?_ His father wouldn’t have put them up, even if it was some sort of sick joke, since the pattern on the curtains were patches of strawberries. Ichigo turned over, or, he tried to. Something was stopping him from moving. 

His arms were tied above his head, onto a headboard he did not recognize. Heart beating faster, it began to dawn on him that he wasn’t in his bedroom. No, he was somewhere else, and he had no idea where. His stomach began to twist, as reality sank in that the worst part wasn’t that he wasn’t in his own bed. It was that he didn’t know who had put him in this position. 

Aizen grinned, noticing the youth’s distress as he awakened. Those eyes hadn’t found him yet, but were darting around nervously as Ichigo took in the curtains and a frown bloomed on his lovely face. Aizen took advantage of the moment of confusion to turn up the vibrator he’d inserted into the youth while he was unconscious, before finally deciding on drawing those eyes to himself.

“Good evening, Supāku,” he murmured softly.

Ichigo’s legs spread as the vibration suddenly increased. Registering that someone had said something, he looked around frantically, and saw a man sitting in a chair. His arm was balanced on the arm of the chair, chin resting in his hand, his eyes obscured by the dark. 

“Who’s there?” Ichigo panted, surprised by how out of breath he was. “W-What’s going on?” 

Aizen chuckled, the youth’s uncertainty and fear causing a wave of pleasure to run through him as he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensations. He couldn’t keep them shut for long though, the sight of ichigo’s bared body calling him to take it in and enjoy every twitch and wriggle.

“Do you like the way it feels, Ichigo-kun? So deep inside of you? Tell me how it feels?” he said slowly, watching carefully as he enjoyed withholding his identity for just a little longer.

Tugging on his restraints, Ichigo tried to muffle the moan that was threatening to escape from his mouth. Whatever was vibrating was becoming more intense, and it felt like it was inside of him somehow. His legs spread a little more, the pleasure in his body spiking almost instantly. The moan finally spilled out, unable to place where he had heard that voice before. 

“That’s it, Supāku. Let me hear how much you like it,” Aizen murmured, trying to hold back the urge to stand and approach the bed before him. He was determined to take his time though, and enjoy the moment he’d created at his leisure. It had not been easy to slip away from his subordinates but the call of this youngster had been too strong, despite how he’d sworn to himself to resist and stop indulging in these games of desire. Ichigo was too tempting, the way he invaded Aizen’s dreams and thoughts, distracting him from his ultimate goal. A little taste of him would cure the craving after so long away, Aizen was sure… but he would savor it, unlike the hurried incidences of the past.

“Your moans are music to my ears,” he added, sighing a little.

Ichigo bit his lower lip, finally understanding where the vibration was coming from. Looking down his body, his eyes grew large as he saw he had no clothes on, and there seemed to be something stuck inside of his ass. 

“W-Where are my clothes?” He bit back another moan. After hearing that nickname for a second time, he knew it was Aizen, and didn’t want to give the man any satisfaction. Not without a few answers first, no matter how good he was making his body feel with whatever seemed to be inside of him. 

“They are here, and will be returned to you when my needs are sated,” Aizen replied, watching as the youth held back his sounds of pleasure. It really was too much of a temptation not to turn up the device once more, to push the youth further into pleasure where maybe his self control would slip it’s normal level of control. There still was a few more levels to go, after all. “So disobedient, as always. I have to admit, I do enjoy your stubborn pride, but you will find it of no use here. Let me hear your pleasure, Ichigo-kun.”

“Q-Quit calling me….that…” Ichigo pulled on the restraints, refusing to show just how much he was enjoying this. It was obvious in other ways, since he had been stripped of his clothes, but he tried to ignore the gentle pulse he could feel in his cock. 

“It’s your name isn’t it? Or is it that you prefer to be called Supāku?” Aizen teased, smiling as he finally stood up. Walking over to stand at the foot of the bed, he looked over the youth slowly. “You writhe so beautifully, and look so sweet on a little girl’s bed. It suits you… so very much,” Aizen added, his smile twisting into a smirk.

“L-Little girl…?” Ichigo blanched at the thought. He stared at the man, finally able to see him for who he was. “You!” He seethed, hoping it would be believable. “What the hell are you doing here? What are you doing to me?” He pulled his arms down hard, but the restraints were too tight, and he was unable to move at all. “Why am I tied up?” 

“One would think what I was doing to you was rather obvious,” Aizen started, feeling a burst of affection for the youth. Ichigo always did include that indignant ‘You!’ when he realized who was toying with him, and it made Aizen rather melancholy in the midst of his lust. “You’re restrained because I was feeling… well, lazy I suppose. I could have spun an illusion, but it becomes tiring sometimes, especially when simply watching you face the truth is so very arousing. You are very alluring, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I find myself drawn to you even when I tell myself it is the wrong path to take. I am simply a man after all, with needs like any other.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ichigo’s eyes narrowed. He ignored the statements that Aizen had just admitted to, wanting to not acknowledge it. If he did, he knew the other man would know that he knew just what he was talking about, and wanted to just see where this was going to go. “And, why am I in a girl’s bedroom? Was it your idea to make sure there were strawberries?” 

Aizen laughed, unable to hold back his amusement. “Well, the strawberries did make me think of you… and your hair does clash so nicely with all the pink. I did consider for a moment that dressing you in one of her uniforms might be fun, but in the end your naked form was much too enticing to resist. Maybe next time though….”

“You didn’t kill the family for this, did you?” Ichigo’s stomach dropped at the thought, hoping that he wasn’t right. 

“No, no… I just gave the girl a nightmare so she’d vacate her room and run to her parents. She’s with them now, sleeping soundly, although if you don’t keep your voice down, they may wake. It would be fun to see their expressions if they found you like this in their daughter’s bed though,” Aizen explained, looking thoughtful for a moment. It was tempting… but no. He wanted to enjoy this time uninterrupted, so he would keep the family under the spell his zanpakuto had spun. _Maybe later…._ Looking at the remote in his hand, Aizen pushed it up another level. “Would you moan for them, Ichigo-kun? Or would you simply blush and try to find an explanation that wouldn’t end up with you being arrested?”

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, as he tried to ignore how good the device inside of him was making him feel. “What are you even doing here? The last time I saw you… You were floating up in the sky…” Ichigo debated about trying to close his legs, but he knew that the more he spread them, whatever was in him would make him feel good. And, as much as he didn’t want to admit to the man looming over him, it was making him feel incredible.

“Well, that’s not entirely accurate… and I am tiring of all the questions, to be honest. Kyōka Suigetsu, if you would return his memories now please,” Aizen murmured, feeling the vague sense of agreement from his zanpakuto as he watched Ichigo to see his reactions this time.

Hearing Aizen mention his zanpakuto's name, Ichigo knew he could finally be himself without worry. His eyes locked onto Aizen’s, as he moaned low. “Sōsuke…” 

“Hello lover,” Aizen murmured, smiling at the soft sound of his name. “I have missed you… but thought of you often.” He knelt on the bed, slowly moving to kneel between those spread legs as his eyes stayed on the youth’s face. “Have you missed me, my Supāku?”

Ichigo spread his legs wider, wishing to accommodate Aizen. “If I say no….?” He arched up, pulling on the restraints, another soft moan falling from his lips. 

“So rebellious, even now,” Aizen sighed, but it was part of the youth’s attraction after all, so he didn’t hold it against him. “I suppose, if you haven’t missed me, this device will be enough to satisfy your need… although I would much rather do so myself. The choice is yours. A pipedream or me?”

Licking his lips, Ichigo met Aizen’s eyes. “Or, are _you_ the pipedream?” He smirked, unable to stop himself. 

Aizen grinned. The boy really was too bright sometimes, but it was part of his charm.

“I suppose that is a matter of opinion, Ichigo-kun. Am I simply a pipedream to you, no more than this device, giving momentary pleasure?” He knew as the words escaped him that he shouldn’t ask, that it was stepping over a line he’d drawn himself, but considering he would simply steal the youth’s memories once more when he was done playing, he gifted himself this indulgence.

“I want you to be more,” Ichigo admitted, speaking softly. “I don’t want just momentary pleasure. I want lasting pleasure, I want….” He took a deep breath. “I want you, Sōsuke.” 

Aizen’s grin disappeared. He couldn’t deny to himself that those words were what he longed to hear, but at the same time, they tore at his heart, because he knew it could never be.

“Ichigo… I want you too, and I wish it could be so between us,” he replied hesitantly, reaching out to run a hand over one of the youth’s thighs gently, gaze roving over Ichigo’s body as he avoided his eyes. “The soul society would never allow such a thing though, and they would find out… they always do. I would never allow you to be put in such a position of danger, especially since you don’t know just how far they will go to ensure their own agendas are satisfied.” He leaned in then, laying a kiss to the youth’s inner thigh. “I’m afraid all we can have are these stolen moments, as much as I would wish for more.”

“They don’t rule me,” Ichigo moaned as Aizen’s lips finally touched his body. “And, the last time I checked, you left. So, really….the only one standing in the way of that happening is you.” He tugged on the restraint, desperate to place his hand on Aizen’s head. 

“Ah, my love, they have many ways to bring you under their rule,” Aizen whispered, continuing to kiss up the youth’s inner thigh, slowly getting closer to his end goal. “They would threaten your family, and I would not see you so wounded or torn. In the end, you would have to chose them over me, and that is not a choice you should have to be faced with. Forgetting is better… forgetting means it will be you in the end that stands against me. I would gift no other with the possibility of my own downfall, and I would have no other defeat you either. Which ever of us is victorious in the end, my soul will be at peace.”

Ichigo’s eyes closed, as a soft sigh escaped him. “If you’re just going to make me forget, then tell me how you truly feel. Why won’t you be honest with me? Do you need to hear that I want to feel your body against mine? How my body aches to be filled by you again?” 

Aizen frowned, but he couldn’t deny the truth of the youth’s words, or how they made him feel. Pressing a cheek against Ichigo’s thigh, he paused his progress to finally look up along the youth’s naked form, meeting those eyes he’d become so attached to.

“I ache to fill you, Ichigo. I have tried to forget you, to push you from my mind but you haunt my thoughts and my dreams. There is little left of my heart, but what remains has only one wish… and that is that things could be different, that we could be together. I am sorry that it is a wish that will never come true.” Looking away, Aizen pushed down the sudden ache and moved to hover above Ichigo’s erection, smiling sadly down at the physical proof of Ichigo’s affection. “If it brings you relief in the moment, know that I long for you and wish things could somehow be different between us.” Ignoring the sudden ache in his chest, Aizen leant in to slip his lips over the youth’s cock, gently teasing with his tongue as he swallowed it down along with all his heart’s desires.

“T-Then…” Ichigo moaned, stopping it from increasing in volume, as he did not want to wake the residents of the home they were in. He lifted his hips up off the bed, pushing against the wet warmth of Aizen’s tongue. “Sōsuke…. then, just be with me right now. Be with me, as if there weren’t any complications. No Soul Society. No one except the two of us…” 

Aizen slowly released Ichigo’s cock, pushing down his own misgivings as he crawled up over the youth’s prone form. Once face to face, he couldn’t help but frown, hating that he had no choice in this. Things had to change, and he knew merging with the Hōgyoku was the only way to achieve what he’d fought so hard for. The price was always going to be high, but he’d never factored this into his calculations.

“For this night, I can give you that,” he finally murmured, reaching up to untie Ichigo’s wrists from their restraints. “Whatever you wish, tonight it is yours, Ichigo.”

“Don’t act so happy about it, Sōsuke.” Ichigo smirked, slipping his arms around Aizen’s neck, pulling him closer to his body. “Try and smile for me?” 

Aizen managed a smile, although he couldn’t keep the edge of sadness out of the expression. “I offer you anything and you choose a smile? You need to learn to be more selfish, Ichigo, even if just a little.”

“It just looks like you’re in so much pain right now.” Ichigo looked into his eyes. “You say I can have what I want tonight. What I want is for you to just be with me. Whatever is lingering on your mind, don’t think about it. The outside world doesn’t matter.” His lips ghosted over Aizen’s, his tongue darting out playfully. 

Closing his eyes, Aizen kissed back slowly, enjoying the gentleness for a moment while he pulled his emotions back under control. When their lips parted, he opened his eyes again and smiled earnestly down at the youth. “Forgive me for my melancholy?”

“Only if you take the toy out of me.” Ichigo smirked, rubbing his nose against Aizen’s. “Or, use it to your heart’s content. Either way, it’s a distraction, albeit a welcomed one.” 

“As you wish,” Aizen replied, his smile curling into a grin. “Although whether it comes out or I play more is up to you. As I said before, whatever you wish for tonight, it is yours.” With one more light kiss to the Ichigo’s lips, Aizen moved back down between his legs, taking hold of the base of the vibrator and slowly moving it in and out of the youth’s body. “What is your desire, Ichigo?”

Widening the space between his legs, Ichigo moaned low. “You won’t…. take everything…. as an acceptable answer, would you…?” He pushed his hips downwards, watching Aizen with his eyes half-closed. 

“Greedy,” Aizen purred, taking in the youth’s beauty. “You wear it well, Ichigo-kun… and we do have time to play. I suppose a better question is, what do you wish for first? Would you like to come just like this, letting me watch as you lose yourself in the pleasure of this toy, or would you rather I take you again?” Aizen swallowed then, having a little trouble with admitting to the third option he was now willing to offer. It was disturbing how much harder this was then betraying the whole of Soul Society, but then again, this time he’d have to be vulnerable, and he hated that. “Or… or is there something different you desire, my Supāku?”

Ichigo’s chest arched up, after one particular thrust of the toy. “S-Sounds like there’s something on your mind, Sōsuke…” He hummed low, closing his eyes completely as he began to lose himself to the ministrations of Aizen’s doing. 

Aizen scowled, thankful that Ichigo’s eyes were closed and the sudden redness coming over his face could not be seen. Even in such a state, this boy still somehow managed to unhinge him so… and he seemed to do it effortlessly.

“If you wish to… change our usual positions, I would not object,” he managed, eyes dropping to watch the toy bringing his lover such pleasure, so he could avoid having to meet Ichigo’s eyes if they chose to open.

“Make me come like this, Sōsuke….” Ichigo began to roll his hips, pushing the toy deeper into his body. “Make me scream…..and I’ll return the favor….” He kept his eyes closed tightly, afraid of waking up to find that this wasn’t real. Never did he think that Aizen would suggest what he was suggesting. This had to be a trick of Shiro and Zangetsu. It was the only plausible reality, and it was one that Ichigo wasn’t ready to deny.

Aizen felt a wave of relief at first, and then when the youth added that last part, he paused for a moment. Shaking off his own anxiety, as returning the favor could mean anything, Aizen smiled and leant in to lick a line up the underside of Ichigo’s cock. He refused to let his own misgivings ruin this moment for him, as he’d been thinking about having his lover spread out like this for some time. The reality was so much better than the dream.

“You may make as much noise as you please, as I have the family, and anybody else in earshot, under Kyōka Suigetsu’s spell,” Aizen reassured, watching his lover’s reactions carefully now. “Nobody will hear your pleasure but me.” Taking the youth’s cock into his mouth once more, Aizen went to work, wanting to give Ichigo everything he desired in the moment.

Ichigo’s eyes flew open, as he felt the wet heat of Aizen’s mouth. His hands gravitated towards Aizen’s head, and without thinking about it, placed them on either side of his head. His fingers tangled into the soft locks of his hair, that single lock escaping his grasp, as he gave a gentle tug on the follicles. He moaned a bit louder, torn between being pleased that he could be as loud as he wanted, and being afraid of how powerful this man was. Thinking of the latter only began to increase his desire more, his body tingling with the realization that this man was willing to do anything for him. 

Seeing those eyes open so wide spurred Aizen on and when the youth’s hands came down to thread through his hair, seemingly trying to be gentle despite one small tug, Aizen found himself humming around Ichigo’s cock, his own arousal skyrocketing. Ichigo was always so shameless in his enjoyment, open and honest in the midst of passion as he was in every other part of his existence. Aizen loved that about him, reveled in the fact that he could bring such pleasure to one that meant so much to him.

Closing his eyes again to concentrate on keeping up a rhythm that would bring the most pleasure, he moved his hand on the vibrator to pick up the pace, fucking the youth with the toy as the youth fucked his face in return.

“Sōsuke….” Ichigo wanted to warn the man, his name coming out of his mouth in a half whispered, half-moaned tone. The tightness in his lower stomach was happening fast, and he knew he was going to come, but didn’t want to offend the man by just assuming he wanted him to finish this way. The more the toy pressed against him, the more it was becoming an unmanageable option. 

Ichigo heard no objection from Aizen, causing him to believe that it would be okay to just let go. After hearing him repeatedly say that this was about him this evening, he hoped that it would still be the case. His hips began to thrust forward more, rubbing his cock against Aizen’s tongue, as the toy began to strike his prostate dead on. His fingers tugged hard on the strands of hair, as he threw his head backwards. A loud, broken wail left his lips as he reached his orgasm.

Aizen swallowed down the youth’s seed, humming as his mouth slowed to gently suck the last of it up, his hand on the toy stilling completely. Opening his eyes, he looked up over his lover’s form, taking in every twitch and when he saw the youth relaxing, he pulled his lips free from Ichigo’s cock.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, smirking and waiting for his lover to recover.

Panting softly, Ichigo let go of Aizen’s hair. “T-Take it...out…” He wiggled his hips a little, groaning. 

Turning off the device, Aizen started slowly pulling it free of Ichigo’s body, having to pause at the resistance he felt.

“Relax my Supāku,” he crooned softly, pushing the device back in a little as his other hand rubbed over the youth’s hip. “Breathe in deeper and let it out slowly,” he continued, slowly pulling the device further out, with a little push back in when the youth’s muscles gave too much resistance again.

Ichigo took a deep breath, relaxing the lower half of his body. “Got it.” He took another deep breath, exhaling slowly. 

The device finally slipped free and Aizen dropped it off the side of the bed, giving Ichigo’s thigh a couple of kisses. The youth looked so relaxed, and Aizen enjoyed the sight, knowing it was a rare thing for him.

“Pipe dreams aren’t so bad after all, hm?”

Smirking, Ichigo opened his eyes. “You could say that.” He glanced over Aizen’s body. “Will you remove your clothes for me, Sōsuke? Or, would you prefer I remove them for you?” 

A muscle in Aizen’s jaw twitched, but he otherwise managed to keep his smile in place.

“Rest for now,” he murmured, moving to stand and undress, folding his clothes and placing them on top of a nearby set of drawers, next to Ichigo’s own. He returned to the side of the bed, feeling a little exposed but figuring it was only fair, considering Ichigo’s similar state.

“Where would you like me, since you’re in charge?” he teased, smirking at the youth.

Sitting up, Ichigo was suddenly eye-level with the man’s impressive girth. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to the tip of Aizen’s cock. His tongue darted out, lapping up the opaque liquid secreting from the tip. Satisfied with the quick taste, Ichigo moved back on the bed. 

“Lay down for me?” He licked his lips, wiping the corners of his mouth. 

Trying to ignore how much he’d enjoyed that teasing tongue, Aizen moved into place, willing his muscles to relax as he lay back on the bed. He was feeling the tension trying to slip back now, his heart rate picking up a little as he gave himself over to Ichigo’s wishes.

Ichigo moved to be between Aizen’s legs, his hands coming to rest on the man’s upper thighs. “Would you like for me to do that again, Sōsuke?” His words came out rushed, as his nerves began to manifest. It was one thing to be forced to suck on this man’s cock, but this was different. Now, he was choosing to feel that cock in his mouth, wanting to do other things to him as well. 

“Do what again, Ichigo?” Aizen asked, feigning an innocent expression. He much preferred it when Ichigo was the unsure one, the youth’s nervousness seeming to feed his own confidence.

Reigning in his nerves, Ichigo lowered his body towards the bed. “This…?” His lips brushed against the crown of Aizen’s cock. The tip of his tongue dipped into the small slit, drawing more of the opaque liquid out, savoring the taste as he let it trickle down his throat. 

“Hm, yes,” Aizen sighed, watching his lover steadily, his tenseness fading away.

The hands that were on top of Aizen’s thighs slid downwards as Ichigo gently pushed Aizen’s legs to spread wide, his mouth slipping down the length of his cock. Moaning low, his tongue rubbed against Aizen’s length, as his fingers dug into the soft flesh. 

“Tell me, Sōsuke… Am I the only lover you have right now?” He pulled back a little, teasing the tip of his cock with a swift stroke of his tongue. Ichigo lifted his head, and met the older man’s eyes. “Perhaps the fox, Ichimaru, helps relieve some of your tension?” 

Aizen couldn’t help but smirk a little as he met his lover’s eyes.

“Gin is my protégé, nothing more, so there’s no need to be jealous,” Aizen teased. He didn’t want to anger Ichigo though, so he added, “Gin has a lover he’s very fond of, just as I have you. There is nobody else I’m involved with presently.” 

“You being honest with me, Sōsuke?” Ichigo returned the smirk, his heart pounding just a tiny bit faster with the admission he had just heard from him. He began to spread soft kisses along the length of his cock, keeping his eyes on his lover.

“Would I go to all this trouble to see you if I had somebody else more readily available that I wanted?” Aizen replied, not feeling the need to explain his relationship with Gin in any more detail. He had slept with his lieutenant in the past, but it had never been about affection, and had long since ceased to be required. Neither he nor Gin had any misconceptions about that side of their relationship, but Aizen didn’t believe Ichigo would ever be able to understand the complicated ties that bound Gin to Aizen’s side. “Besides, I don’t have much time to spare with my other pursuits.”

Ichigo’s tongue glided along the underside of Aizen’s length. “Understood. I was just teasing.” His lips slipped back over the head of his cock, and moved down towards the base. 

“You’re very good at… teasing,” Aizen replied a little breathlessly, trying very hard to conceal how much he was enjoying Ichigo’s actions. It had definitely been too long, and he was already so aroused from watching his lover climax earlier, but he was determined to keep himself as controlled as possible despite it all.

With his mouth full, Ichigo sucked gently, as he gazed back up as his lover. His fingers dug into his thighs more, as his tongue stroked the man’s cock with skilled expertise. He had wanted to have this taste in his mouth for such a long time, to finally have it, Ichigo wasn’t willing to keep bantering with the man. He had heard that slight pause, and he wanted to hear it again. Breaking off their eye contact, Ichigo closed his eyes, and pressed his nose into the dark curls at the base of Aizen’s cock, as he began to suck a bit harder. 

As his cock hit the back of Ichigo’s throat, Aizen couldn't help but gasp, and he had to close his eyes to keep himself under control. Memories of the first time Ichigo had done this flooded his mind, the youth on his knees with come on his face… and Aizen had to quickly open his eyes again to dispel the images. Instead he stared at the ceiling, fisting his hands at his side and resisting the urge to sink his fingers into Ichigo’s hair. His base urges tempted him to be cruel and grab the boy, force himself harder into his mouth until he’d had his fill, but he fought them down. It wasn’t what he wanted with Ichigo, not anymore.

“My Supāku… I’m close,” Aizen warned, admitting the weakness in a voice that revealed just how much this was affecting him, much to his own embarrassment.

Reaching down blindly, Ichigo grabbed one of Aizen’s hands, and placed it on top of his head. He began to suck harder, bobbing his head faster. He wanted to feel his lover come, and was determined to make him finish while he was in his mouth. 

The unspoken permission was too much to resist, and Aizen’s hand fisted in the youth’s hair, his other hand lifting to join it in suddenly holding Ichigo still. His hips then started to thrust up, gaining speed quickly as he forgot everything else but taking what he desired, chasing his own orgasm without restraint. The suction was perfect, the lack of resistance intoxicating, and Aizen was soon moaning shamelessly as he climaxed hard, all gentleness forgotten in the overwhelming pleasure.

Ichigo swallowed greedily, savoring each drop of Aizen’s spunk as it slid down his throat. He moaned low, enjoying the tight grip the man had on his hair. As he began to slowly soften against his tongue, he gave a small shake of his head, silently asking the man to let go of him. 

Aizen dazedly forced his fingers to relax, letting go quickly when his brain finally registered what he’d done.

“Ichigo?” he asked softly, concerned he may have gone too far.

Pulling himself up, Ichigo wiped his mouth off. “Yeah?” He looked up at him, a smile on his face. “You feeling okay, Sōsuke?” 

“I was just…,” Aizen began, but that smile stole his breath away. Ichigo was simply perfect to him in the moment, and for a second his mind considered how in all the years he’d been alive, he’d never met another being who he felt so strongly for, and just what that meant. It hurt, but now was not the time for regrets, so he quickly pushed the thoughts away. “I just want you to kiss me,” he said instead, managing a smile and letting his affection show.

Ichigo moved from his spot on the bed, and straddled the man’s waist. Wrapping his arms around Aizen’s neck, he licked his lips. “Is it because you want to taste yourself on my tongue, Sōsuke?” 

“Of course,” Aizen replied with a smirk, pulling the youth closer so he could take that kiss and do just that. As their tongues entwined, Aizen let his hands roam over his lover, down the taut muscles of his back to come to rest on the youth’s backside and squeeze it teasingly.

Pushing his hips back into Aizen’s touch, Ichigo moaned low into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Aizen tightly, as their kiss became more heated. Struggling to breathe properly, Ichigo broke off the kiss with a faint gasp. 

“I thought you wanted something different,” Ichigo commented, as Aizen’s grip on his ass made him smirk. 

“Tonight is about what you want, remember?” Aizen replied, forcing his hands not to wander further. “As for your backside, I’m always going to want that.”

Ichigo’s cheeks burned, as he was taken aback by the comment. “I want to take you, Sōsuke. But, I….” He rested his head on Aizen’s shoulder. “I don’t have anything to um, you know….help prepare you.” 

Aizen couldn’t hold back a chuckle, one hand rising to muss Ichigo’s hair affectionately. The youth’s awkwardness in asking disarmed Aizen’s misgivings towards letting this happen, and he smiled as he murmured, “On the dresser next to our clothes, my Supāku.”

“Oh, good.” Ichigo kissed Aizen softly. “Be right back.” He slipped off of him, and walked over to the dresser, swaying his ass a little, as he knew Aizen would be watching. Picking up the small bottle, he walked back over the bed and sat down between Aizen’s legs. 

Uncapping the bottle, he poured some of the cool liquid onto his left index and middle fingers, coating both liberally. Ichigo glanced up, and saw Aizen watching him. “Having second thoughts yet, Sōsuke?” 

“I never have second thoughts, Ichigo. When I decide to do something, I always go through with it,” Aizen replied, still smiling even if his lips thinned a little. He was a little nervous, but didn’t want to admit it, not over something that should be so simple.

Ichigo recapped the bottle, before setting it down on the bed, keeping it close. “Well, I’m glad to hear you say that. How about I just be nervous for the both of us, then?” He slipped his finger between Aizen’s parted cheeks, rubbing against the soft flesh that surrounded Aizen’s entrance. 

“That’s acceptable,” Aizen tried to joke, but the way he flinched at the touch soured his attempt at humor. At least Ichigo wasn’t laughing at him and hopefully wouldn’t. _Gin certainly would have…_ and that thought made Aizen frown. He really didn’t want to think of Gin right now. “I don’t understand why you’d be nervous,” he said, trying to divert his own thoughts.

“Probably because I’ve never done this before.” Ichigo gently pushed his finger into Aizen, moving with a careful ease. “Please breathe, Sōsuke...I think you may break my finger if you don’t.” 

“I am trying,” Aizen retorted, his cheeks heating at how badly he was dealing with this. He’d wanted so much to make this special for Ichigo, give him whatever he wanted, but the reality was much harder than he’d imagined. Closing his eyes, Aizen forced himself to relax, breathing in deeply and fighting his own doubts down so he could just feel. Ichigo’s digit was gentle, and he knew the youth wouldn’t hurt him, but still it felt so strange to be entered in this way.

Inching his finger in deeper, Ichigo leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Aizen’s cock. “Perhaps you need a distraction.” The tightness around his finger was lessening, the further he pushed it in. 

“Perhaps I do,” Aizen retorted, trying not to tense up again. 

Ichigo’s tongue licked the crown of Aizen’s cock, while he pushed a second finger into him. “I suppose I can aid in distracting you….” He pulled back, and looked up at him. “Tell me if it’s too much, Sōsuke. I don’t want to hurt you.” Ichigo gently spread his fingers, moving at a slow pace, ready to stop at a moment’s notice, if necessary. 

“You think… I can be so easily harmed?” Aizen remarked, ignoring the fact his breath had hitched in the middle of his sentence when Ichigo’s fingers had glanced over a particularly sensitive spot.

Smirking, Ichigo watched Aizen’s face as he pushed both fingers in further. “Of course not.” Thinking about what he enjoyed the best, Ichigo turned his hand, so that his palm was pointed upwards. With the new position, he quickly curled his middle finger, massaging Aizen’s inner wall for a brief moment. 

Aizen’s eyes widened, but he managed to not make a sound at least, jaw tightening at the sudden burst of pleasure. So much for keeping his eyes closed….

“Is so much preparation necessary?” Aizen asked a little breathlessly, uncomfortable with the possibility that this might feel a little too good and push his self control to its limits, something he’d rather avoid.

Ichigo paused moving his fingers. “If you’re anxious for me to put my cock inside of you, all you have to do is ask.” He curled his finger a second time, enjoying the reaction he had received the first time.

Aizen had to bite his lip this time to prevent any sound escaping him, and he glared down at the younger man as he tried to calm himself enough to speak with a voice that didn’t give away just how much this was getting to him.

“Whenever you’re ready is fine,” he finally managed.

“What’s it going to take to hear you moan, Sōsuke?” Ichigo couldn’t keep the curiosity out of his voice. As much as all of this was turning him on, he couldn’t help but notice the man still had barely made a sound. “Or, maybe I’m just too vocal,” Ichigo mumbled under his breath. He gave his fingers another gentle scissor, before slipping them out of Aizen.

“No, you’re not too vocal,” Aizen insisted, not wanting to offend Ichigo. His personal preference for being quiet was in no way a reflection on what he preferred in a partner… but it was hard to express it without sounding unfair. “I think you’re perfect, the way you react to my touch.”

“Yeah, well,” Ichigo uncapped the lube, as he poured some of the liquid onto the center of his palm. “At least you can tell when I’m enjoying what you’re doing to my body.” He set the bottle back down, and began to stroke himself gently, biting his lip to not moan too loud. “All I get from you is a slight hitch in breath. Maybe.” He met Aizen’s eyes, as the moan he had been suppressing spilled forth.

“I… apologize,” Aizen managed, his eyes busy roving over Ichigo’s beautiful body, enjoying every inch as his ears savored every sound. “I do want this… very much so.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Ichigo groaned, closing his eyes. He pumped himself a few more times, before letting go, satisfied that the lube was covering him completely. 

Ichigo wiped his hand off on the side of the bed, hoping that it wouldn’t be too noticeable. No more noticeable than whatever other stains may wind up on the sheet. He settled between Aizen’s legs, and placed the glistening tip of his cock against his entrance. 

“Last chance, Sōsuke,” Ichigo looked into his eyes. “Do you want me to stop, or do you want me to keep going?” He could feel the man’s warmth coaxing the tip of his cock in, but refused to move until he was given the final okay. 

“Keep going,” Aizen insisted, his hands fisting in the sheets the only sign of his doubts. As vulnerable as he felt, he did truly want this, and not just in a physical way. His body yearned for it, but so did a part of him deep inside, something he hadn’t felt before with any other. “Let us see if you can indeed make me moan as you so wish to.”

Ichigo kept himself firmly balanced, not moving his hips forward. “Is that a challenge, Sōsuke?” It was torture, not moving forward, but he wanted to know just what this man’s game was. “I’m up for the challenge.” He couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face, as he began to thrust his hips, ever so slightly.

“Then prove it,” Aizen teased, managing a smirk as he automatically relaxed, the banter comfortingly familiar. “You may find I’m more of a challenge than you assume, my Supāku.”

His eyes met Aizen’s, the smirk falling away in an instant. “Perhaps that’s what I love most about you, Sōsuke.” Letting his inhibitions go, Ichigo’s eyes closed as he pushed his hips forward, this time without hesitation. 

Biting his bottom lip, Ichigo felt himself go into Aizen’s body with ease. As he pushed himself further into the man’s body, it started to become tight. Exhaling, he lowered his head, brushing his lips against Aizen’s ear. “Please relax, Sōsuke….I can’t move until you do.” 

Those too earnest words were a surprise, and Aizen found his body tensing reflexively, the importance of this moment only hindering his attempt to relax. He hated to admit to how difficult it was though, instead closing his eyes again and concentrating on his breathing, trying not to think of how much that statement had meant to him. He could feel Ichigo inside of him, twitching to sink deeper in the physical sense, just as he already had emotionally… and honestly, it was what Aizen wanted to. The realization helped his body to finally surrender.

“Move… show me how you really feel.”

Ichigo felt the vice-like grip suddenly lessen, allowing him to finally push forward more. Lifting himself up, he locked his wrists on either side of Aizen’s head. He thrust his hips, driving himself in as deep as he could into Aizen’s warmth. Once he was satisfied with how far in he was, he pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip still inside of Aizen’s body, before thrusting his hips forward hard, sinking himself back into that depth. 

Aizen moaned, unable to hold the sound back with the force of Ichigo’s penetration. His eyes opened wide in surprise, and he found himself staring up at the youth, face coloring in embarrassment at the sound he’d made.

Eyes opened wide, as the noise registered in Ichigo’s brain. He saw the slight blush on Aizen’s cheeks, his hips rolling forward, as he pushed himself back into his body. 

“W-What do I win…?” Ichigo’s question was peppered with low moans, as he pulled his hips backwards, before thrusting forward hard back into Aizen’s body. 

“No, that was just…,” Aizen began, but Ichigo’s next thrust stole any excuse away, pulling another moan from him as his face colored further. He was already breathing hard, the feeling of Ichigo inside of him so invasive and, if he was honest, amazingly good. “It’s just a reflex,” he finally mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the sounds from escaping.

Ichigo was torn between wanting to keep himself elevated, or to let his wrists unlock to allow him to collapse onto Aizen’s chest. He wanted to be closer to the man, needing to feel every part of his body on his own. Praying that he wasn’t too heavy for the man, his chest touched Aizen’s, as he began to rock his hips a little bit faster. 

“I want to make you reflex more, Sōsuke,” Ichigo panted softly into his ear. “Each moan makes my cock throb for more.” 

“Ichigo,” Aizen murmured, his arms lifting to wrap around his lover, one sliding up into the youth’s hair. It was all so intense, and yet still the youth seemed to doubt how much he was enjoying it, enough to need to hear those moans Aizen was shamed to voice. “I can feel you inside of me… and it’s perfect,” he managed, another soft moan lacing the end of his words.

Leaning his head back into Aizen’s touch, Ichigo moaned low. “Y-You think so?” He thrust his hips forward, becoming all too familiar with the man’s surrounding warmth around his cock. 

Aizen could only moan is response, the feeling too intense as Ichigo continued to take him, hitting that spot inside of him and making his body feel like it was no longer under his own control. Surprisingly, it didn’t bring forth any fear in Aizen, as any lack of control had in the past. The older man knew that it was only because it was _this_ youth… the one he felt too much for, and trusted despite his past insistence on trusting nobody.

“More,” Aizen groaned out, eyes fluttering closed as the pleasure started to build, teasing him with the urge to chase it to completion. “Need more.”

Ichigo felt the telltale signs that he was close to his release. Stilling his hips, he bit his lip and shook his head. “Need a moment, Sōsuke.” He took a few deep breaths, not wanting this to be over, just as it was starting to get good. There was no way he was going to accidentally finish, knowing that the other man would frown upon the rookie mistake. 

“Then kiss me,” Aizen demanded, his hand tightening a little in the youth’s hair. He couldn’t help squeezing the youth’s cock deep inside of him, his body wanting more of the pleasure as his self control began to slip. He was so close himself that his patience was absent. Chasing the pleasure was all he could think about.

Happy to oblige, Ichigo’s lips pressed against Aizen’s. His lips parted slightly, as his tongue slipped into Aizen’s mouth, stroking the rigid muscle with his own. He began to buck his hips, pushing himself deeper into Aizen’s body with each thrust, moaning low into the kiss. Knowing that just his cock alone couldn’t be enough stimulus for the man underneath him, Ichigo reached between their bodies, and placed his hand around the base of Aizen’s girth. 

The sudden touch to his cock was unexpected, and Aizen gasped in a breath as his body betrayed him and climaxed instantly. It was too much, and he couldn’t hold back the loud moan of pleasure that escaped him, his whole body trembling as he rode out the waves of ecstasy loudly, his voice freely expressing everything he usually hid so well. By the time he could think enough to realize what he’d just done, his face was burning with the shame and all he could do was stare up into Ichigo’s eyes in mortification.

Locking eyes with Aizen, Ichigo didn’t know what he should say. So shocked by what he had just heard, and felt, his body had stopped moving. All he could hear was Aizen’s moan ringing in his ears, making his heart pound in his chest. His hand had gone on auto-pilot, continuing to stroke him until Aizen had stopped coming, and even then, it was still moving lazily. He exhaled, breath becoming a necessary obligation. 

“Sōsuke,” his voice trembled, as he kept staring into the man’s mahogany eyes. “I….” Ichigo’s voice trailed off, still stunned by what had just occurred. 

Aizen’s eyes widened, because he didn’t want to talk about this, not now… not ever. “Don’t…don’t you want to come?” he managed to ask instead, hoping Ichigo would go with the redirection. Desperation rising as Ichigo didn’t start moving, Aizen tensed his inner muscles, hoping to encourage the youth.

Ichigo moaned low, as his lip curled into a smirk. "Why are you so concerned about my orgasm?" He pushed his hips forward, sinking himself back into Aizen's tight warmth. He removed his hand for his softening cock, and brought it up towards his lips. Darting his tongue out, he licked up traces of the opaque liquid that had coated his hand, the smirk never leaving his face. 

“I’m concerned… because this is for you,” Aizen managed, distracted by Ichigo’s tongue, his eyes following its movements across the youth’s hand. His voice sounded far too submissive, even to his own ears, but that thought disappeared as his body continued to tremble with every thrust, muscles oversensitive to the friction that still felt so very good.

“Trust me,” Ichigo began to thrust a bit more. “I’m already close.” He could feel the tightness engulfing him, that warmth that surrounded his cock coaxing him to find his taste of bliss. Placing his hands back on the bed, he locked his wrists and began to slam hard into him. His eyes locked onto Aizen’s once more. “W-Watch me come for you, Sōsuke.” 

Aizen couldn’t look away, even if he’d wanted to. In this moment, the youth looked confident, determined and strong, all the things that had attracted Aizen to him in the first place. It was the same way he looked in battle but he’d never imagined the youth could ever look the same during sex.

“Ichigo…,” Aizen whispered, his heart aching at how beautiful the youth was to him.

Refusing to close his eyes, Ichigo kept his eyes on Aizen, as he started to come. He rolled his hips as his orgasm was torn from his body. He moaned loud, arching his entire body as the euphoria of his release washed over him. Ichigo collapsed on Aizen, panting hard, silently praying that he wasn’t too heavy. 

Wrapping his arms around the youth, Aizen sighed, eyes closing as he tried not to wriggle from the feeling of Ichigo’s cock slowly softening inside of him. His emotions were too intense, his thoughts scattered and his heart beat too fast, but the last thing he wanted to do was to let Ichigo go.

 _And yet you must…_ , Kyōka Suigetsu purred in his mind, slipping through all the chaos to center him in an instant.

 _Just a moment more..._ , Aizen thought back at his zanpakuto, swallowing down the sudden pain of reality as his eyes opened to stare at the ceiling, one hand lifting to card through Ichigo’s hair.

“Ichigo?” Aizen whispered. “Thank you, for everything and… and I’m so sorry.”

Blinking a few times, Ichigo lifted up his head, trying to sort out what Aizen had just said. “Sorry…?” 

Moving his hands to cup Ichigo’s cheeks, Aizen looked into those eyes and gave a sad smile, memorizing this last moment.

“I’m sorry I fell in love with you,” he replied, one hand slipping down to the youth’s chest and stopping over his heart. “Now, Kyōka Suigetsu.”

***.***

An alarm began to sound. Without thinking about it, Ichigo’s hand landed on the snooze button, silencing the annoying noise. He groaned, as he pulled his hand back. Yawning, he sat up in bed, disappointed to be completely awake with the first alarm. He couldn’t remember when he had returned from fighting Hollows, as the last thing he remembered, he and Shinji had been fighting together. 

He turned off the alarm, and groaned again, as the small movement hurt his hand. Looking down, he could see a little redness on his wrist. Ichigo looked at his other hand, and saw a similar redness there. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to place just when that soreness could have happened, and was drawing a blank. 

Whatever had happened, he hoped it would wear off soon. He wasn’t going to be able to hold Zangetsu with two sore wrists. He looked over at his window, and could see the sun making its way up into the sky. He got up from bed, and got ready for school, pushing away the uneasy feeling he had from the time he lost. 

***.***


End file.
